


The World And You

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: (kind of), F/F, First Dates, Love Confessions, shoreleave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: Tasha stood in front of Deanna‘s quarters and tried to calm herself with deep breaths. She could do this.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karcathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/gifts).



> i wrote this for my girlfriend before i finished watching season 1 and got my poor little heart broken by [spoilers] :(

Tasha stood in front of Deanna‘s quarters and tried to calm herself with deep breaths. She could do this. She had thought it through enough and gone over what she was going to say a hundred times. She could do this.

She let the door chime and held her breath until Deanna‘s voice allowed her to enter.

Deanna was facing her when she entered. She smiled, her hands immediately extended. “Tasha! Hello.”

Tasha kept her hands behind her back. Taking Deanna’s would have only made her even more flustered.

She knew that Deanna could most likely sense her nervousness, no matter how much she had tried to suppress it. This was even harder than she had expected.

As if on cue, Deanna tilted her head to the side. “What is it?”

So Tasha knew she had to say it now or the words weren’t going to leave her tongue. Another deep breath, so she wasn’t going to jumble her sentence.

“Do you want to go on shore leave with me?” Well, that was close enough to what she had wanted to say. Usually she was better with words. But this wasn’t usual.

“Of course I’ll accompany you,” Deanna smiled.

Tasha bit her lip and shook her head. No, she didn’t understand. This wasn’t what Tasha wanted – not exactly. “No, I mean… As a date,” she clarified. Her pulse was pounding in her ears and she was afraid she wasn’t going to be able to hear Deanna’s response over the rushing of her blood.

Deanna blinked. “Oh.”

“It’s fine if you don’t want to!” Tasha hastily backtracked, her heart sinking. She knew she should have approached this differently – or not at all. But she was determined to see it through now.

“No,” Deanna said quickly. She took a step towards her. “Tasha, I’d love to go on a date with you.”

Tasha felt like all the air had been knocked from her lungs. _Oh. Okay._

“I’d love to date you.”

Now Deanna did take her hands and Tasha didn’t pull them away. “Really?” she asked.

“Of course,” Deanna said and smiled. “But you seemed unsure all this time, so I didn’t want to press you.”

Tasha raised an eyebrow. “Maybe I just needed a nudge.” God, if Deanna had come to _her_ , she would have said yes in a heartbeat. Well, maybe not in the beginning because she had been afraid, but that had gone away eventually. Either way...

“You got there on your own.”

Tasha sighed a little but the corners of her mouth were quirking up. Troublesome. Of course.

She decided to move on with the conversation. “This planet has some wonderful parks. We could have a picnic?”

“That sounds lovely.”

“I’ll pick you up in an hour then,” Tasha smiled. She slowly extracted her hands from Deanna’s but let the fingertips ghost over the skin on the back. A promise for later.

She headed for the door where she turned around again for a second. “Wear one of your pretty dresses.” God, how long she had dreamed of Deanna dressing in one of her beautiful garments _for her_ , touching her. Now it would finally become a reality.


End file.
